FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates, in general, to the formation of a product useful for covering body wounds and, in particular, to a new and useful process for forming a hydrofiltering mesh material.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved hydrofiltering mesh knitting suitable for use in curing the skin which comprises combining oleofinic polyamide and polyester textile fibers to obtain a mesh knitting and subjecting the mesh knitting to a thermic finishing by placing it within an autoclave and injecting by aspersion, water steam with a pH of 5-6 and at a pressure of 1.5 kilograms per square centimeter and at a temperature of 130.degree. C. for 30 minutes.